Galactic Heart Shuffle
by KarinShijimi
Summary: Karin likes Yong Hwa secretly. After he left she promised herself that she will be better than Hye in and So Min. She quits PRIZZMY and became the best. The oc character is Karin.
1. Prologue

Pretty Rhythm: Galactic Heart Shuffle 3

THIS IS ABOUT KARIN AND YONG HWA. THIS HAPPENED IN THE EPISODE "Selfish Mia..." YOU KNOW ABOUT MIA KNOWING PURETTY WILL LEAVE AFTER THE COMPLETION OF THE GREATFUL SYMPHONIA .

KARIN P.O.V (POINT OF VIEW)

After our little bonding I went to my room. After closing the door I put my back on it the sat on the floor. " sigh... Yong Hwa... He escorted So Min earlier. Why do I feel sad? Not like he's special or anything" I said. I clapped my hands on my face then stood up. "I'm gonna stroll out a little to make me galacticly happy lucky" I said then went outside the hotel.

"Wow! There are many stars tonight! He would watch it with So Min for sure" I said being sad. "Who will watch this with So Min?" A voice called from Behind. I turned around and saw Yong Hwa. W-why is he here?. I walked away then went to the hotel.

That's my last talk with him... Technically. After we finished the GREATFUL SYMPHONIA he went to another country. I promised my self that i will be better than So Min or Hye in so I quitted PRIZZMY and did solo.

I improved I learned PRISM LIVE that Rimme can turn into drums while I'm doing a prism show. I learned many jumps and prism act. After a year I was more popular. One day Mion, our new boss called me to her office.

"Your gonna do a duet with someone" she said, I was shocked and sad. "Who and what song?" I asked. "Creat your own song and it's a surprise" she said. "Fine just make sure it's not either So Min or Hye in or I'll pass" I said.

I wasn't really happy this year. I wasn't Galactic or Happy Lucky or happy naru. I decided... I'm going to America for my next school year.

That's a short chapter

please leave a review or comment. Pm me if you want a story and suggestion for the story. I will just pick the best arigato. :)


	2. Happy being alone prism act

Karin P.O.V

"Welcome and thank you for coming to my show, I'm galacticly happy lucky so please enjoy the show" then i danced and sang sang 'Dream Goes on'

Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it!

Do you wanna dance with me?

Sora no iro to Haru no kaori "Galactic...Splash!" i jumped then its was like we were in the galaxy.  
Mazete mireba Koi no yokan  
Te wo nobaseba Todoku kyori ni  
Mirai Sugu soba ni aru

Yuuki dashite MAMA no RUUJU  
Tsukete mireba Mune DOKI DOKI " Prism Stone Fantasy!" i jump while forming a heart in my hand then prism stones scattered.  
Sukoshi se nobi otona mitai  
PAPA ni naisho dakara ne-!

Ima wa mada Hayai to iu kedo...  
Gaman dekinai  
Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance! " Fresh Star Fruit basket!... eat these and be galacticly healthy" i jumped then Star fruits were floating every where.

MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro!  
MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba  
Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru

I saw different colors everywhere. then a door opened for me I saw a 4 year old me sitting with a blond kid. This is my memory with... Y-yong Hwa. then i saw the little yong hwa stand then left and the little me criend. "never fear!... being alone is not bad (i felt tears falling down my cheeks) prism act... forever alone happy!" i said.

I saw the fans shocked. "arigato" i said then Mion came "everyone! I have an anouncement. Karin Shijimi will form a team with Yong Hwa" she said

I blinked twice then I said "wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttttt?!" the fans were very happy. "he's in another country Mion" I said looking down. "surprise! " I heared someone said behind me then hugged me. I blushed like a tomato after realizing it was Yong Hwa. "what are you doing here?!" i said getting off from his hug. "To be your partner" he said joyfully "Teir debut will be on next week" mion said.

**Sorry if i'ts short. Please leave a review and suggestions ^_^**


	3. M-my Karin!

**I only had 2 reviews but... I'm still galactically thankful for those. Anyway please leave a review so that I'll be more Galacticly happy naru :) Arigato.**

**BTW this story now starts in Mion's office ;)**

**Karin P.O.V**

"partners?! are you kidding me?!" I shouted at Mion. "calm down, Karin. Didn't we tell you that your gonna be paired with somebody?" Wataru said. "We have a deal!" I said. "the deal was your partner wont be either So min or Hye in. Yong Hwa is fine and besides... You cant escape PRETTY TOP with out a reason, Karn" Mion said. "Fine. but don't expect me to write the song. I'm gonna do the dancing steps and I'll ask Shou for our designs" I said then went to PRISM STONE.

"Konichiwa. I heard you perfromed well and will be paired to Yong Hwa" Shou said. "Ko-ni-chi-wa! How is Aira?" I asked looking at a cute dress that is a sleeveless dress that seems to reach above my knees that is black with yellow stars as a pattern and a yellow vest that reaches below my chest that has two white slant lines and it matches a cute yellow flats. "kawaii... how much for this?" I asked, "that if your uniform for your new team called "GALACTIC HEART SHUFFLE"" he said. G-galactic heart s-shufle?! that sounds like a love group.

"Where is Yong Hwa's?" I asked then he showed me his design. It looks like his old uniform but now its color yellow and the designs are black inside with a star on the side of the belt and was rotated to the right side. "Arigato Shou. I will fetch it the day after tomorrow" I said then left.

I went to the park and sat at the bench. He actually came back. But... why when I'm leaving. Do I still have feelings for him? Do I like him? No, he likes So min or Hye in stupid karin. "They are both prettier and better than me" I said, my head resting on my hand. "Who's prettier than Karin Shijimi?" I heard Yong hwa's voice beside me. When I looked t my side I saw him looking at the clouds.

What is he doing here?! "aren't you going to compose our song for our debut?" I asked. "I'm done composing. We'll use love mix's song" he said then looked at me. "Who's prettier than my Karin Then?" he said looking in my eyes.

I could have melted on what he said but I kept cool. "What? M-my Karin?" I asked. "Sorry! I was remembering something" he said with a joyful smile. "What ever, Yong Hwa. I'm gonna your LOVE MIX dance steps so that I wont fail next week" I said as I stood up then went to PRETY TOP training room.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP. IT'S BECAUSE I WAS ASKING SOMETHINGS ABOUT YONG HWA IN FB**


	4. Alone in his house

**Minna... I just read chap 3 of this story and there was a mistake. "What ever. I'm gonna practice the dance steps of Love Mix's dance" that was the right one. Anyway please enjoy this chap. ^^**

**Karin P.O.V**

"One, Two, Three four" I said as I dance the steps from the song Love Mix. Yong Hwa... he's making me confused!. "Hey Karin!" I heard someone say. I turn my back and saw Shou with 2 Prism Stones. "Oh hey Shou" I said then walked towards him. "I changed your outfits" he said handing me one Prism Stone.

It has a yellow shirt that has the words "Galactic Heart Shuffle" and a sky blue skirt that reaches the top of my knee that has white spots, a yellow and sky blue sneekers that is for skating and a sky blue ribbon with white dots and a yellow star on the center.

"Arigato Shou. It's pretty" I said. "This for Yong Hwa" he said handing me the other Prism Stone.

It was the same as earlier but now, the coat is sky blue.

"Say hi to him for me" he said then left. "Reminds me... How is Rizumu-chan now anyway?" I said. Well I better leave, I have to practice the song.

On my way to our house. Mion saw me and ran to me. "Karin, where are you going?" she said looking at me. "Home, I'm gonna practise the song" I said. "Oh then practice with Yong Hwa, that way you'll train better" she said. "Sorry Mion, my brothers are bringing their friends to our house so we won't be able to train well" I said honestly. "Then go to his house. He's living alone anyways" she said. I blushed thinking he and I will be alone in his house. "Are you ok?" Mion asked me. "H-hai" I said as I recover. She dialed a number on her smartpod then she said "Yong Hwa? can Karin com over to your house for practise?". Then after a few seconds she then said "ok, I'll tell her" then she hung up. "Go to this address" she said handing me a paper.

I followed the address and saw a big cream house which has three floors and a garden filled with different kinds of roses and a table and tea chairs. "He lives here?...wow" I said then the door opened revealing Yong Hwa in his red jaket as usual. "Come in" he said. Were gonna be alone together in his house .

**I think this is long enough. If you want me to write the next chap... please review, favorite and follow. Arigato ^^**


	5. Kiss on the chick

**Konichiwa, Well I was thinking to stop this story but I was forced to continue it by my cousin saying it's my first fanfic and I should not stop it and I received another revie that I should keep it up. Arigato for the reviews. If you want to suggest stories just PM me.**

**Karin P.O.V **

When I went inside his house, I noticed that he was happy. Not his normal joyful smile but new kind of smile. We sat on the sofa in the living room. "Do you have a copy?" he asked. "Yes. Mion gave me the copy last earlier" I said taking the copy out of my bag. "ok lets practise then" he said.

After we finished one round of practice. He stood up and went to his kitchen. Why did I fell for a guy who won't like me. His dream is to become a star surrounded by girls. **He's not a pervert but that' what I saw in the second to the last episode. **First he escorted Hye in, then So min and then Mia. I'm not suppose to be jelous but... I like him a lot. No! I should focus. My father is arranging my scholarship in America. Why did he have to come back? I don't like it when I know that the guy I like likes someone else

"Yo Karin! Let's have some tea" he said joyfully caring a tray of tea and cookies. "A-arigato" I said. He placed the tray on the coffee table then looked at me. I blinked 3 times then I blushed. I looked away from him. I saw a blonde woman carrying a blonde cute baby boy. Is that Yong hwa and his mom?! "Would you like some tea?" he said pouring some tea on a cup. "Arigato" I said then drunk from the cup. "Shou texted me earlier. He said that my outfit is with you" he said. "Oh right" I said then gave him his prism stone. He examined it then smiled. "Let me see yours" he said. I gave him my prism stone. He examined it too. H e then laughed. I pouted at him then ate the cookies. "What so funny? I asked after swallowing the cookie after chewing. "Our outfits are paired" he said. Then why is he laughing over a common thing. "That's because were partners" I said.

"Well I guess we'll practice again tomorrow in PRETTY TOP" I said standing up."ok see you then" he said. "Thank you and bye" I said then left his house and went to the park.

I saw Rizumu-chan with Hibiki and their twins. "Konichiwa Hibiki-kun and Rizumu-chan! Konichiwa Rizu and Hibi" I said waving at them/ "Oh Karin. Hi" Rizumu said. "Hi Karin. I heard your having your debut w/ Yong Hwa" Hibiki said. "Hai. I have a prism show at 3 so I'm on my way to the rink" I said. "Oh good Luck then" Rizumu said.

As I arrived at PRETTY TOP. I changed into my symphonia outfit then went to the rink.

"Konichiwa minna-san!:)" I said as I make my way on the center of the rink. "I have a new song that I will perform today" I said then the crowd went wild ^^. "Please enjoy my show" I said.

"I'm in love it's the truth, your so real and it's new; Magically let's make our dreams come true... there's nothing that we can't do" I sang while dance skating. "Heartful splash" I jumped then hearts were everywhere. "The world we've come to know is powerful yet filled with vanity; somehow it drives me to be strong" I continue to sing and dance. "My frozen heart was scared. to take chance with every thing I have but meeting you has helped me change so" I sang and dance again. "Tear drops... fantasy!" I jumped and there were tear drops floating ad there were pics of me there smiling. "Don't ever give up the chance in life we have to live... if we take it slow I believe we can Make it trough" I continue to sing then Rimee suddenly float up and I juped to her and grabbed her. She then became a pair of drum stick. When I arrived at the ice, standing I then shouted "PURIZUMU LIVE!" Then I played with The drum stick like there was an imvisible drum but when I hit the sticks in the air there was drum sounds and it was in good rizumu. "Pop slash" I jumped then yellow music notes scattered. "swing heart... Rizumu!" I jumped then i banged a heart shaped drum.

TIME SKIPPED:::::: ON KARIN'S WAY HOME

While I was walking on my way home. I spotted Yong Hwa looking at the stars. He said something while looking at them. he look sad while saying those. I walk closer to him then he spotted me. I heard him murrmur "speaking of the devil". It was so soft but i heard it. "Where are you heading to?" he asked. "Home" I said then walk away. "Isn't this familiar?" he said. I turned around to face him. "This is what happened before the greatful symphonia" he said. H-he still remembers?! "W-what?" I blinked. "You dont remember?" he asked me. "Remember what?" I aked raising a bow. He kissed me in the chick then said " come on you can't remember?" he asked me. I blushed furriously after what he did. I turnedd around then cooled my self. "What ever. I'm going home. Bye" I said then went home.

**...**

**This is long enough for me. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEW, MeryLG88.**


	6. Unknown Number

**THE KISS ON THE CHEEK . KARIN IS CONFUSED NOW. **

**NORMAL P.O.V**

After she left Yong Hwa, she bought a drink then sat on the bench at the park. She kept thining about Yong Hwa. Then she saw Reina and Itsuki looking at her with confused looks. "Reina" Karin looked to at reina then look down again. "Lemme guess, you got confused'"Reina said. "What are you talking about?" I asked laughing a little. "You know Karin, I think you're just making your'e self feel down. He told me he know that a maiden out there is waiting for him" Itsuki said.

"Don't worry I'm not. I'm leaving soon remember" Karin said smiling. "You are" Reina said. "I don't like him. Honest" Karin said. Then her smartpod rang. It received a message from an unknown number.

_Message from: Unknown Number_

_Subject: Love_

_Dear Karin_

_ From the first time we met, I became more jolly, I became kinder and more handsome for you. Funny right but I think I'm wasting my time cause I think you don't like me. You don't right? I left to move on but came back because of an order. I saw you again but it pains me to see you've change. I really like you, Karin._

Karin blushed after reading the message. "Who sent me this message?! " She said blushing. "Wow nice love letter, Karin" Reina said. "I have to go home. It's getting late. Bye Reina and Itsuki" Karin said then went home

KARIN P.O.V

Who gave me the message? It pains him? I better Reply

_Message from: Karin Shijimi_

_Subject: Questioning_

_You like me? I don't know you but, are we close? did we have a conversation before?_

_THE NEXT DAY AT MION'S OFFICE_

_"Konichiwa" I said as I walk inside her office. "Oh Karin, you look troubled" Mion said. "I... just. I have to practice so bye" I said then went to the training room and saw Yong Hwa._

_"Ohayo Gozaimas" He greeted. "Ohayo" I greeted then sat at the other side of the room. I can't believe on what he did last night! He kissed me! Kissed me!_

_i heard my Smardpod rang. I picked it up and read the new message_

_message from: Unknown Number_

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_your the only one in my heart, P.S_

_I love you_

I blushed 50 shades of gray er I mean red. " hey what cha got there?" Yong Hwa said sitting beside me. I blushed a hundred shades of red again after looking at Him.


	7. Mysteriously Jealous

Karin P.O.V

"Hello? Earth to Karin" Yong Hwa said waving his hand I front on my face. I calmed down the looked at him. "Yeah?" I said, "what cha got there " he said. Then my Smardpod rang and there was a new message again.

message from: Unknown Number

Subject: My emotions

Do you know I get angry when you talk to a boy?, I get jeoulouse.

he gets what?! I blushed a million shades of red then looked at Yong Hwa. He's smiling but I know he's worried. I froze thinking how cute he is. He came closer and closer until he kissed me on my chick again. I blushed a trillion shades of red. He laughed, I calm down then looked down. " I'm sorry Karin. (Laughs) your just so cute. I didn't expect you to blush a trillion shades of red" Yong Hwa said. "What ever" Karin said then went to the park.

I hate him I hate him I hate him! He's an idiot! How dare he make me fall for him again. Wait, I need to calm down. Calm down. My phone rang again

message from: Unknown number

Subject: Forgiveness

please forgive me Karin, I'm sorry for doing that to you

Yong Hwa? He's the- nope he's not. The numbers aren't same. What am I expecting anyways? I'm a Baka.

"hey " I looked at the person who said it. It was Yong Hwa.

Arigato for the reviews. And the viewers from facebook. I'm glad you like it. Arigato gozaimas


	8. New plan

"Why are you here?" I said. "I'm sorry your just so...cute" Yong Hwa said. I blushed 12 shades of tomato paste . "I'm not cute" I pouted. "You've change Karin" he said looking at the sky. "So did you " I said looking down. "I-" he saw going to say something but Reina came running towards me. "Karin!" Reina said. I stood up then looked at her. She was holding my phone. I forgot my smartpod earlier ?.

"Karin! Let's go shopping now!" Reina said pulling me. "What?" I asked. "Your going to the festival next week. Got that?" She said. "Festi... Val?" I asked. "Let's get you that yellow mini yukata with black butterflies on the bottom" Reina said.

"Of course she's going. It is when our debut is after all" Yong Hwa said. I forgot about that. "Yukata?" I asked. "Reina, what's with the shopping time anyway?" Yong Hwa asked.

Reina smirked playfully then said "Unknown reason" she said. I blushed like a tomato.

Message from: Secret Admirer ❤

Hey there! I want you to meet me at the festival. Near the Sakura tree near the pond. Wear A yukata ?.

Karin blushed after reading the message. "Reina...why the new contact name?" Karin asked. "He he he" Reina said awkwardly. "What's the message?" Yong Hwa tried to look on Karin's phone but Karin hide it in her pocket.

the two was called on mions office to talk about something.

"im so sorry. I forgot that next week is the festival. Good thing someone reminded me of it" mion said. "your welcome" wataru said. "means..." karin said trying to analyz what mion is saying. "you guys will wear a yukata" mion said. "in...the festival?" karin asked. "yeah" wataru said.

I thought about the invitation from the unknown number. She blushed thinking about it. "karin! Im so sorry! I forgot to tell you!" yong hwa said. "huh?" karin asked. "i forgot to tell you that shou gave me your yukata on my way to the park earlier"


	9. Brave

The yellow mini yukata that has black butterflies on the bottom right, that was the design of Karin's outfit for their group debut. Yong Hwa will wear his old uniform from love mix.

Karin thought long and hard about what will happen in the festival. Will she be happy or sad and more importantly her training and the secret admirer.

She and Yong Hwa are now practicing their dance steps in the training room.

1 2 three four and-

Karin almost fell on the ground but Yong Hwa cought her. He was holding her on her back while he was on top of her. Karin blushed again now. She didn't know how many times she blushed this day but she thinks it was plenty. "Y- Yong Hwa. I-" Karin was going to say she was ok now but Yong Hwa shhh her then said "you owe me one" then he let go of her gently then fixed his things. Karin blinked then said "I don't owe you anything. If it wasn't for the waxy floor I won't fall and who told you to catch me anyway?".

"Not even a single thanks?" Yong Hwa asked still fixing his things. "What for? I didn't ask you to catch me anyways" Karin said. "If I didn't catch you...we won't be able to...have our debut. You did change" he said standing up while holding his bag. He turned around to face Karin then said "see ya!". He walked towards the door. He was about to open it but he froze when he heard the voice of Karin saying "arigato...and, gomen". It was very soft but he heard it. He walked out, but before he could close it he said "your welcome" then left.

Karin sat on the floor while thinking about the old her/Karin. She sighed then said "what happened? I let my emotions go through me".

The next day...

Karin was walking on the street while looking down on her feet. She was sad, she's thinking about the old Karin. She stopped when she bumped a little girl holding a box of chocolates. "Are you ok?" Karin asked the little girl. The little girl has blue eyes and yellow hair that is tied in pigtails.

"I'm ok. Arigato" the little girl said in a smile. Karin smile then noticed that the little girl is alone. "Where your mommy?" Karin asked. "She's in our house" the little girl said. "Where are you going?" Karin asked. "I'm going to my friends house. I'm giving him chocolates" the little girl said.

Karin POV

Wow this little girl is brave, I wish I'm her. "What's you name little girl?" I asked. "My name is Chitanda ? " the little girl said. "You see He is my crush and I want him to know my feeling" Chitanda said.

"Aren't you too young?" Karin asked. "He's leaving next week" Chitanda said looking down. "I'm sorry" I said then gave her a hug. "Don't do the same mistake as I did" I said then let go if her. "Arigato" she said. "How rude of me. I'm Karin Shijimi ? " I said. "Nice meeting you Karin Senpai" she said. "I have to go now. Bye" I said then waved at her. "Arigato" she said. "Good luck " I said then went to pretty to

p.


	10. Longest Chap

At pretty top...

"Good morning" I said as I walk pass Wataru. "Hi" Wataru said. I went in the training room then practice the dance step.

One two three four...

Then the door opened revealing Yong Hwa in a gloomy aura. Karin stopped dancing then looked at Yong Hwa. "What's wrong?" Karin asked. "I got busted ㈶2 " Yong Hwa said. "Busted as in broken hearted?" Karin asked. "Yup" Yong Hwa said then sat on the floor sad again. 'He likes someone?' Karin thought then became sad.

"Anyways...here you go" Yong Hwa stood up then gave Karin two prism stones. The first one has a mini maid outfit in it and the other one has a yellow mini yukata that has black butterflies on the bottom right.

"The yukata is for our debut. The mini maid is our regular" Yong Hwa said then picked up his bags then walked towards the door. " Yong Hwa I- " Karin tried to say something but Yong Hwa said "I gotta go. Bye" then left.

Karin scratched her head then picked up her phone. She received a message from an Unknown number which is different from the mysterious persons who sent her love letters and sorry.

Message from: Unknown Number

Meet me at the park at 8 am

She thought it was only wrong send because it was already past 8 45. She picked up her bag then went out.

At pretty top...

"Good morning" I said as I walk pass Wataru. "Hi" Wataru said. I went in the training room then practice the dance step.

One two three four...

Then the door opened revealing Yong Hwa in a gloomy aura. Karin stopped dancing then looked at Yong Hwa. "What's wrong?" Karin asked. "I got busted ㈶2 " Yong Hwa said. "Busted as in broken hearted?" Karin asked. "Yup" Yong Hwa said then sat on the floor sad again. 'He likes someone?' Karin thought then became sad.

"Anyways...here you go" Yong Hwa stood up then gave Karin two prism stones. The first one has a mini maid outfit in it and the other one has a yellow mini yukata that has black butterflies on the bottom right.

"The yukata is for our debut. The mini maid is our regular" Yong Hwa said then picked up his bags then walked towards the door. " Yong Hwa I- " Karin tried to say something but Yong Hwa said "I gotta go. Bye" then left.

Karin scratched her head then picked up her phone. She received a message from an Unknown number which is different from the mysterious persons who sent her love letters and sorry.

Message from: Unknown Number

Meet me at the park at 8 am

She thought it was only wrong send because it was already past 8 45. She picked up her bag then went out.

In the tea shop...

Karin was seating on the chair sipping tea. She looked outside the window thinking about her future. Will she even get married? What will happen next after their debut. She sighed looking down at the empty cup of tea. "Baka. Good for you" Karin said thinking about Yong Hwa. She didn't know what to feel. Will she be happy, sad or angry?

She stood up and went to the park...

She saw Chitanda with a brown haired little boy playing in the swing. She noticed that they look happy like her and Yong Hwa when they were once kids (Yong Hwa and Karin are friends when they were kids but only Karin remembers it). "Forgetful jerk" Karin said then sat at the bench.

She looked down humming their song for the debut. She's sad, the little Karin was kind and smart. The old Karin is friendly and open while the new Karin is bad and selfish.

"Baka Baka Baka." Karin said repeatedly and silently. She looked up and saw Chitanda looking at her happily. "Karin senpai!" Chitanda said running towards Karin. "Chitanda..." Karin said. "Hello my name is Fuyuki" the little boy said. "Hello Fuyuki I'm Karin " I said smiling. "Chitanda! What are you doi-" I heard a voice said. I turned around and saw Yong Hwa. "Née San! ㈴2 " Chitanda said happily. "Yong Hwa " Karin said then stood up. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Good bye Fuyuki. Good bye Chitanda" Karin said then run away.

8 pm...in the park

Karin came back an hour ago to rest after practice.  
She ran away earlier because she needs to practice. Yes, what she said earlier was half true and also half lie because she didn't really need to leave because she can practice anytime.

She looked up the stars then looked down again. She saw Mia and Ayami walking in the park laughing. Mia noticed Karin sitting on the bench looking at them. "Yo karin!" Mia said running to Karin. "Mia?" Karin asked. "It's been a long time Karin" Ayami said. "Oh why the sad face? Your ruining my fun night. Not you but that frown! ㈶2" Mia said.

Karin giggled then laughed. Mia and Ayami blinked then looked at each other. Karin stopped laughing then said "I'm sorry I just remembered the first time we met" Karin said. "Oh right. Mia ran to the rink then said she'll defeat Aira" Ayami said. Mia blinked then said "what's wrong in what I did?! There was nothing wrong there! ㈶7 ". "I'm sorry" Karin said. Mia and Ayami looked at Karin. Karin was smiling sadly. "If I didn't just quit the team then...I- ㈶6" Karin said. She felt her cheeks getting wet, she tougher her cheeks then felt her crying. "Karin... It's not your fault. All of us feel love" Mia said then hugged Karin. "Mia is right. Everybody feels love and what you did is for love" Ayami said said then hugged Karin too. Karin cried harder then said "thank you! And I'm sorry! I regretted that! I wish I didn't quit PRIZZMY!" Karin said while crying really hard.

The next day...

Karin P.O.V

I was on my way to Pretty top when I saw Yong Hwa under a tree at the park sleeping peacefully. He was resting his back on the tree while sitting and sleeping. He looks so...cute. What am I thinking?! Move on Karin!

"Galactic...heart shuffle" I heard him mumble while slowly opening his eyes. He rubbed his eyes then stood up and brushed the invisible dust on his pants. I looked at him then he saw me. He made an innocent face then walked towards me. "We're you eavesdropping?" He asked me. " in your dreams" I said then walked away. He followed me then said "did I mumble anything while I was asleep?" He asked me. I stopped walking then looked on the ground "you said the words Galactic heart shuffle". Yong Hwa blushed a little then looked away. I didn't get enough sleep that's why I mumbled something and I was thinking about our debut ". I started walking again leaving Yong Hwa behind.

Yong Hwa catches up again then said "are you...avoiding me?". I flinched then stopped. "I...-?!" Karin was cut off when Yong Hwa hugged her. "Huh!?" I said blushing. "You were almost hit by a bike" Yong Hwa said letting go. "We're late" I said then ran away..

In pretty top...

"Just to make sure I'll tell you guys about your cords" Mion said holding a teaching stick. "Wataru!" Mion said. "Yes mam?" Wataru asked. "Tell them" Mion said.

"The mini yukata that Yong Hwa gave you is only for your debut and festivals. The mini maid outfit is for your regular prism shows. " Wataru said.

"Oh" Karin said.

"The butler uniform Is for your usual or regular." Wataru said. "Wait...where's Yong Hwa?" Mion said.

"I kinda left him in the park earlier. Sorry" Karin said. "He's your partner. Next time don't leave him" Wataru said. "Yeah" Karin said.

Then the door opened revealing Yong Hwa. "Ohayo" yong Hwa said. "There you are. The butler uniform I gave you I'd your regular. And you'll be using your old uniform for your debut" Wataru said. "Yes sir! ㈴1" Yong Hwa said while saluting and winking. He looked at me then pouts. "You left me there after saving you" he said. "Sorry" I said in a plain tone. "What happened to the sweet and loving Karin? You didn't even thank me" he said.

"I'm sorry and Arigato" I said then left the room.

He keeps reminding me that I changed. He likes the old Karin? I don't know anymore...

They trained quietly... Like no one is even training

9 pm...while walking home

Karin was walking home when she saw 2 big men blocking her path. "Oh what a cute girl we have here" the first man said. The second man laughed then said "want to hang out with us?". "Perverts" Karin said. "Oh what a naughty little girl" the first man said. The second man put his hand on Karin mouth keeping her from shouting help.

Karin tried to get out but can't. She bit the man's hand then shouted "HELP!".

The man tied Karin then putted tape on her mouth.  
She tried getting out and shouting but still no use. She was about to give up when a bluenet came running. He was handsome, cute and as tall as Yong Hwa. He stopped looking at the men. The first man said "get outta here kid". The bluenet kicked him in the...

The second man stood up then tried punching the bluenet but he ducked then kick him too.

He untied Karin then took of the tape on her mouth.  
Karin brushed the invisible dust on her shirt then said "Thank you. I'm Karin". "No prob. The name is...

"The name is Gray" the bluenet said. "Pleasure to meet you Gray" Karin said. She saw a shadow behind the wall. She walked closer to it but the shadow ran away. "Is there any problem Karin?" Gray asked. "No. I'm sorry" Karin said. "I should just take you to your home" Gray said.

"No it's ok. I can take care of my self now" Karin said. "Oh really? (Sarcasm) what will happen if those two get you again?" Gray asked. Karin froze then looked down. "I don't want to trouble you ㈶2 " Karin said. "No prob. Let's go" gray said.

The next day...

Karin was walking to pretty top when she saw a gloomy Yong Hwa. "Yong Hwa?" Karin asked.

"Karin ㈶2 " Yong Hwa said. "Ohayo ㈴2 " Karin said. She is trying to revive the old Karin. "I got replaced ㈶2" Yong Hwa said. "㈶2 " Karin frowned. "I'm sorry" Karin said. "Let me make it up to you from yesterday. Let's go?" Karin pulled Yong Hwa to pretty top.

After arriving...

"Here you go" Karin said giving Yong Hwa a box. "What's this for?" Yong asked raising a brow. "Thank you and sorry gift ㈴2 " Karin said sweetly. "You didn't have to karin, I was just teasing you" Yong Hwa said. "It's ok ㈴2. I'm going to the park later with Reina. Wanna come?" Karin asked.

Yong Hwa raised a brow on her. "What did you do to Karin?" Yong Hwa asked pointing a finger on Karin's head. "What?" Karin asked. "Karin? You are Karin! The old Karin is back! ㈴2 " Yong Hwa said hugging Karin,  
Karin giggled then said "yup! And she's staying! ㈴2 ".

After training...the two went to the park and saw Reina and Itsuki. They stopped then looked at the two. "I don't want to disturb them now" Karin said. "Agree" Yong Hwa said. What they didn't notice is they're holding hands from pretty top until to the park.

"Karin?" A voice called from behind. Karin turned around and saw... 


	11. (Cliff hanger xD sorryyyy) Step bros?

**Hiiii I'm back, sorry for my laziness and yes I'm busy with school, because I'm just a darn grade 7 (；****´Д`A but since I have my free time I'm here... I love you guysssss, thank you for al your reviews and support~**

**"GrAy!" Karin quickly let go of Yong hwa's hand then ran towards his new friend. Yong Hwa stood there while watching them... Sad isn't? **

**Yong Hwa P.O.V**

**Gray? What the hell is hep doing here?**

**The so called gray bastard looked at me then waved his hands, "Yong Hwa, hi". Are we even close? Do I know this guy?**

**Karin turned around then looked at me. "You know Yong Hwa?" She asked. Gray nodded... "Your friend or something?" She asked. "Nope, he's my step brother" gray smiled. My eyes widened... Gray... My step brother? Oh that's right... Kai..**

**"Ehhh? Step brother? Really?!" Karin asked. "Yeah... Kai and I are step brothers" I said. Karin sweat dropped... "Who is Kai?" She asked. "I'm Kai, it's my real name, Gray is just for... My life's color" gray said.**

**Darn it... He's back**

** XxxxxxxxX**

**Karin P.O.V**

**Yong Hwa seems sad... Is he alright...**

**(kill me for the cliff hangers. Σ(￣。￣ﾉ****)**

**imma update next time I'm free again... See ya people **


End file.
